The Pact
by Lexipedia13
Summary: When Vicki tells Jess she is pregnant, Jess thinks it would be fun to get pregnant too. Soon news of the pact has spread and other girls want to join in. But what will happen if their little pact gets out of hand? Please R&R.
1. Vicki's Dilemma

**Chapter 1: Vicki's Dilemma**

Vicki sat, her back resting against the cold toilet wall. Her hands shook. Although the three minutes had long since gone, she wanted to savour her last few minutes of freedom before the burden of bringing a new life into the world, was forced upon her shoulders. Looking down at the test, she felt as though her whole future had been snatched from in front of her. She imagined herself reaching out for it, only she was being dragged backwards, her future moving onwards without her.

She placed the test in her bag, burying it under her school books. She unlocked the door and walked towards the sinks. Turning the tap on, she cupped her hands under the stream of water. Vicki splashed she cold water against her face, enjoying the cool tingle it sent running across her skin. Shaking her head and allowing the water droplets to fall from her face, Vicki walked out of the toilets

* * *

As she walked through the school corridors, Vicki thought about her options. She had sat through enough long speeches to know that there were only three:

1. Keep and raise the child.

2. Keep the child and give it up for adoption.

3. Abortion.

She had no strong opinions on abortion, mainly because she had never expected to find herself in this situation.

Vicki though of the babies and children she saw on the streets everyday. No doubt their parents wouldn't have thought twice about keeping them.

She thought about her child, walking and talking, toddling around her flat. She couldn't just selfishly take a life from this world, simply because it was convenient and allowed her to keep her freedom. The thought about those two little feet. If she had an abortion, they would never walk.

Pushing the idea of an abortion from her mind, she confronted the first two options. Could she really give away her child, even if it meant a better life for the little person?

Vicki's eyes scoured the hall, looking for a source of comfort, for a confidant. She saw her boyfriend, Ronan Burley, running towards her.

"Hey, Vicks!" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pressing her close to his chest. She stiffened slightly at his touch. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked confused as she started to walk away, "Vicki?"

"I need to find Jess." Vicki said bluntly, not looking back.

* * *

**A/N: This was just a random idea that came into my head. I have the next few chapters planned out so please review if you want more.**


	2. Telling Jess

**Chapter 2: Telling Jess **

"Jess!" Vicki shouted to her friend, who stood rummaging through her locker.

"Yeah?" Jess replied, spinning round quickly, only to feel her head collide with her metal locker door. Jess winced, rubbing her head, "What!" she asked angrily.

"Sorry." Vicki laughed a little, motioning for Jess to come closer.

"I need to tell you something." She whispered. Jess nodded shutting her locker, before it caused her any more pain. Together they walked out of the school building. Behind the science labs, they stopped.

"What is it?" Jess asked as she watched Vicki pull a plastic stick from her bag. Vicki flipped it over, revealing the result to her friend. Jess gasped as her eyes fell on the blue lines. She counted them quickly, hoping for Vicki's sake her eyes were deceiving her.

They weren't…there really were two.

"You're pregnant?" Jess asked although she already knew the answer. Vicki nodded.

"Is it Ronan's?"

"Of course it is!" Vicki snapped angrily.

"Sorry." Jess replied. "Does he know?" she enquired, dying to change the subject.

"I don't know how to tell him." Vicki replied truthfully.

"You're so lucky!" Jess squealed, "Babies are so cute! You'll get to dress it up and take it to the park and play with it."

"Whatever." Vicki said, before walking off, leaving Jess to chase after her.

* * *

Little did they know, they were not alone, for Scout and Emily had overheard their conversation.

* * *

"Denzil!" Scout called to the boy on the pitch, who quickly ran over.

"This better be good!" he said, annoyed, "I'm in the middle of a game!"

"You'll never guess who's up the duff." Emily whispered, giggling at the thought of exciting new gossip.

"Who is it this time?" Denzil asked, not the least bit interested.

"Vicki MacDonald." Scout told him.

"So?" Denzil asked, utterly bored with the conversation. "Who cares?" Denzil dismissed the information before running back to the game.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I've not had much time and I really wanted to update.**

**Please review.**


	3. The Plan in Place A Deal Sealed

**Chapter 3: The Plan in Place. A Deal Sealed.**

"Is it true?" Lauren asked Vicki, waltzing over with Sam at her side.

"Is what true?" Vicki asked slowly, wondering if news of her pregnancy could have gotten round the school so quickly, when she hadn't told anybody but Jess.

"The baby!" Sam asked as if Vicki has supposed to know what she was talking about.

"Yeah," Jess interrupted, although it was not her news to tell. "Course!" she smiled, "You can join us if you want."

"What, like a pact?" Lauren whispered conspiratorially.

"A pact to do what?" Sam asked, not quite fully understanding.

"To get pregnant." Jess replied, causing Sam to jump back quickly, horrified at the thought.

"Count me out!" she said.

"I'll do it!" Lauren interjected excitedly. "I've always wanted a baby, and besides, it would make my mum happy."

"How the hell will you getting pregnant at fifteen make your mum happy?" Sam asked, shocked at Lauren's enthusiasm for such a plan. "Besides, Aiden would never agree." Sam said referring to her friend's boyfriend.

Lauren ignored her friend and turned back to face Jess once again.

"We can meet at the park after school, and find as many people as you can. But make sure we can trust them not too tell." Jess said in hushed tones, before taking Vicki by the arm and walking to their next lesson.

* * *

Jess and Vicki sat on the rusty swings in Rochdale Park. They squeaked loudly when moved and only the boys on bikes really visited this part of town. A cold wind blew across the deserted play area, forcing the girls to zip up their coats. They looked up at the sound of footsteps crunching along the gravel path. Seeing Lauren and Sambuca gave them hope that at least some of the girls had followed through with the arranged meeting. Jess studied them as they approached.

"No one else coming then?" Jess asked.

"We asked around, but from what I've heard, news has already gotten round." Lauren told her.

"Ronan might know already." Vicki said, her voice shaking as she realised her boyfriend could already have heard her news before she had had a chance to tell him. Vicki groaned inwardly, her head in her hands. Jess rubbed her back, in an attempt to relax her friend.

"I'm only here because Lauren is my friend, and I don't want you to take this pact too far." Sam clarified.

"No one had to get pregnant if they don't want to, but nobody can tell on the rest of us." Jess told her, quite matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like a decent plan." Sam replied with a small nod of the head.

They all turned sharply at the sound of shuffling stones. They saw four girls pacing steadily towards them. Billie Taylor, Andi O'Donnell, Jodi Allen and Emily James. Their faces brightened into wide smiles as Jess beckoned them over.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. She had never really had any proper friends before and she was going to seize this opportunity with both hands.

"It's simple. We all get pregnant. Easy." Jess said addressing the group. "But you can't tell anyone we planned it… It has to look like an accident."

"Can we tell our boyfriends?" Scout asked.

Jess replied with a simple shake of the head. "No."

"Do we have to go through with it?" Billie asked, still unsure.

"No, it's your own decision." Jess replied. "If you choose not to, then you can't tell on those who do."

The girls nodded in agreement and even Sambuca found herself doing the same. After all she didn't have to get pregnant; she would be there to support Lauren.

"Are we all agreed?" Jess enquired. "Anymore questions?"

The girls shook their heads. There was no more to be said and so they shook each outstretched hand in turn and the deal was sealed.

* * *

Vicki and Jess watched the others leave the park, before deciding to head home.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Vicki told her friend firmly. "We could get into a lot of trouble." Vicki was getting increasingly worried about her friend.

"They won't tell." Jess said curtly.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Vicki snapped.

"The people in the pact are on the fringes. They aren't popular like us." Jess said proudly. "They want friends and that's what we've given them."

Vicki nodded slowly, the truth finally dawning on her. Jess was right, it was true. Maybe they were doing something good after all. People always referred to babies as 'gifts from God". They were called 'blessings." So perhaps this pact could be a good thing.

Vicki crossed the road, waving goodbye to Jess, who carried on her journey home.

* * *

As Vicki opened the door to the flat she shared with Ronan, she wondered how she could tell him her life changing news.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. It probably sounds really boring but it will get better. **


	4. Subtle Hint

**Chapter 4: Subtle Hint **

"Ronan?" Vicki called out as she closed the door behind her. The only response she heard was the echo of her voice clattering against the walls of the empty rooms. Switching on the light, she looked around her eyes scouring the area for any signs of Ronan. There was nothing. No note. No indication of where he might have gone. Vicki pulled out her phone, but before she dialled his number, she put the phone down. He was a big boy and he could look after himself. The flat was cold and lifeless, but at least it gave her time to think.

Vicki sat at the kitchen table, writing an essay. She had been doing so for nearly two hours and her head was beginning to ache. She decided to get a drink of water. Carefully placing the glass on the stack of books that dominated Vicki's workspace, she decided to get back to work. After writing a few more pages, she stood up stretching her aching limbs. She pottered around the kitchen. She washed up the dishes in the sink and then she decided to make some thing to eat.

* * *

Settling down on the sofa, Vicki decided to watch some T.V. and finish the rest of her course work.

She looked at the time. 9:57 Pm. Ronan would probably be back soon.

Time passed. 10:21 Pm. Ronan would definitely be back soon.

Vicki waited. 11:01 Pm. Ronan should be home already.

Vicki was getting increasingly worried. Ronan should definitely be home by now. What if something had happened to him? Awful images flooded her mind.

Vicki picked up her phone and dialled his number. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she raised the phone to her ear.

One ring. Nothing. Her heart stopped.

Two rings. Still nothing.

Third time lucky?

Three rings.

"Vicki?" Ronan's voice came on the line.

Vicki's heart resumed it steady thud deep inside her chest. Vicki could hear drunken shouts, the sharp clinking of glasses and the sloshing around of alcohol.

"Please come home." She whispered. She wasn't angry or annoyed. But Ronan had scared her. He hadn't called her, not once. He hadn't bothered to tell her where he was going.

Just when she needed him most, Ronan was down the pub with his mates.

* * *

It was nearly 12:00 when Vicki heard the bedroom door swing open, brushing over the carpet. The light from the hall sliced through the darkness. Ronan walked into the room and slowly slipped into bed beside Vicki. He held her close and whispered his apologies, kissing her neck softly. She turned to face him and looking into his eyes, she could see how remorseful he was. Resolving to tell him tomorrow, she lifted one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, hinting at the news to come. Ronan, not really understanding the full meaning of this simple gesture, wrapped his arms around her torso and together they drifted to sleep, their bodies entangled together.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, please forgive me. I will be updating sometime tonight, with two more chapters.**


	5. Telling Ronan

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short, thus I am putting up two tonight.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Telling Ronan **

Ronan stumbled, sleepily into the room. He looked like a zombie, having not had much sleep. He slowly trundled over to the kettle, filled it with water and flicked the switch.

After he had drunk his morning cup of coffee, looking slightly more alive, he walked over to Vicki and settled down on the sofa next to her, reaching for the television remote as he did so.

"Morning, babe." He whispered kissing her cheek.

Vicki simply nodded, eyes glazed, not really taking any notice of him. She wasn't ignoring him; her thoughts were just filled with other things, much less trivial than a morning kiss. Her hands fidgeted behind her back, eager to reveal her life changing secret. Ronan, sensing she was hiding something from him, reached for her arms. She stiffened at his touch, but he continued pulling her wrists towards him.

"Vicki?" he looked into her eyes. He could see both fear and excitement in her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned, a huge grin spreading across his face. Vicki nodded shyly, utterly shocked at his reaction.

"You didn't know?" Vicki breathed relieved, "I thought you would have heard by now."

"This is amazing!" Ronan shouted, pulling his girlfriend into a bone-crushing hug.

"You will be the best mum in the whole world." He whispered into her brown hair. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, their tongues battled for dominance in a fierce fight for power. He pulled away teasingly, planting gentle kisses on her neck. Vicki smiled, her anxiety fading away like smoke on the breeze.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked cautiously.

"What on earth is there to be worried about?" Ronan asked bemused. Ronan, being entirely laid back, simply couldn't see what Vicki could be worried about.

"I can't go to university." Vicki said bluntly. "I don't want to be running a fruit and veg stall for the rest of my life."

"Business is good at the minute though Vicks, you gonna admit. They love me!" Ronan said haughtily.

"That isn't a life." Vicki said frankly leaving Ronan with a somewhat bruised ego.

"We will be fine. You, me and the baby." Ronan whispered in Vicki's ear, causing her to giggle.

"I suppose we will." Vicki replied casually, "I suppose we will."

They curled up in each others arms, visions of the future dancing through their heads. But a t the back of Vicki's mind was the niggling thought of the pact.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	6. Billie's Choice

**A/N: The last couple of chapters were quite short and focussed more on the relationship between Vicki and Ronan than anyone else. So here is a longer chapter, which revolves more around Billie.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Billie's Choice**

_Billie's POV_

"Billie?" I hear Janeece's voice ringing through the empty corridor. She totters over to me in her heels. I don't think I've ever seen Janeece in flats yet.

"You wouldn't mind watching Cheryl for me tonight would you?" she asks, "It's just that some of us are going down the pub."

"Okay! Sure!" I say, perhaps a little too eagerly, "You look like you could do with a break." And it's true. Janeece has been at home with Cheryl for the last two week. For a party girl like her, that is a seriously long time to go without alcohol. Also it's a Friday night so Mum won't mind me staying out late. Cheryl is quite easy to look after and I can get some coursework done too.

"I can be round at yours by 5:00." I say factoring in the time it takes for me to get home and get changed. "Sound good?"

"Thanks Billie. You're a lifesaver!" Janeece squeaks, hugging me. I watch her wobble off and it's only then that I realise I am nearly 20 minutes late for my maths lesson with Mr. Chalk. Absolutely, bloody, wonderful! The last thing I need today is a detention.

* * *

I hear the bell ring, signalling the end of the day. Everyone jumps from their seats, scraping books and stray pencils into bulging bags. I am out of the room last, the final trickle of people having already gone.

I yell my goodbyes as I run past my friends, up the long drive and out the gate. My house is only about 20 minutes walk from school. I dash through the door, dumping my bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum?" I yell, but I don't hear a reply. I fly up the stairs and into my bedroom to get changed.

Before leaving the house, I scribble a quick note and leave it on the coffee table.

_**Gone to Janeece's. Babysitting Cheryl for the night. Back later.**_

_**Billie xx **_

I rush through the door pulling it shut behind me and locking it swiftly.

I run to Janeece's as fast as I can, noticing I am five minutes late. Her house is on the other side of Rochdale. When I reach the house I rap on the door with my knuckles. Through the glass, I can see Janeece searching for the keys before opening the door.

"Shh," she whispers, silencing me, "Cheryl's sleeping."

Mouthing my apologies silently, I walk through the door. Janeece looks amazing. She is wearing a short silver dress; the sequins on it dazzle me, flashing the light around the room.

"You look great!" I say, grinning at her. She looks so happy.

"Thanks, Billie!" she smiles, tosses the keys at me and trots out the door.

I slowly walk up the stairs, avoiding the creaking steps. Taking a deep breath, I push the door to Cheryl's nursery open. Pink floods my senses, washing over my eyes, engulfing me. That little girl will definitely be a girly-girl when she grows up. I sneak over to her cot, just for a peep. She is snoozing away happily, her pink fists held close to her cheeks. She breathes slowly; a tiny smile washes over her face. I smile too and leave her to doze a while longer.

I pour myself a drink of water and settle down to make a start on some coursework. Around an hour later, I've finished. My fingers are sore and aching, but at least it's one more thing out the way. I get up and look at the time. 6:57. Cheryl has been sleeping for nearly two hours and she will probably wake soon.

I go into the kitchen and make up a bottle. I leave it to cool and go upstairs to check on Cheryl. I can hear her gurgling and cooing to herself. Opening the door I can see she is staring intently at the mobile above her cot. I turn it on for her and she offers me one of her gorgeous smiles, as flowers and butterflies dance above her head. She stretches out for them, her hands grasping wildly at thin air.

After a while, Cheryl becomes a bit grumpy so I pick her up and carry her downstairs, bouncing her gently.

I cradle Cheryl in my arms and put the bottle in her mouth. She sucks greedily, causing milk to trickle down her chin. I wipe it away with my finger and she giggles. When she is done, I slowly pull the bottle away from her and she releases her grip. I sense she is about to start grumbling so I give her her dummy and set her on the floor. In the kitchen I make her up another bottle. She will probably have this one before Janeece gets back. I play with her, waving assorted toys above her head. She stretches out for them, wide eyed, her face plastered with a cheeky grin.

* * *

It's nearly 9:00pm by the time Cheryl has finished the bottle. Janeece will be back soon and Cheryl is getting sleepy. I put her in her cot and give her, her dummy. She sucks so hard on it, it looks like it will pop out her mouth. I turn on the mobile, the sweet melody calms her and I can see her eyelids flickering, as sleep overcomes her, swallowing her up. Once she is sound asleep, I take the opportunity to pluck the dummy from her mouth. Janeece usually lets her keep it, but I know she will thank me in the long run. Her mouth forms a cute 'O' shape as she realises something is missing.

I walk downstairs leaving the sweet melody playing softly behind me. I wash up the dishes that lay piled in the sink. I hear a light tap on the glass of the door and I open it. Janeece walks inside.

"Is she asleep?" she whispers to me, looking up, as if the sound of her voice will wake the slumbering child on the floor above. I nod as I pack sheets of paper into my bag.

"How was she?" Janeece asks.

"She was a good as gold." I reply, "She always is."

Janeece presses a £20 note into my hand; she forces my fingers around it.

"Treat yourself." She says. Janeece knows I really don't like taking money for looking after Cheryl. I'm just helping out after all. Caring for Cheryl is easy and it gives me practice for looking after my own baby.

I've made my decision you see…I will be part of the pact.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I'm really sorry if the POVs are jumping around a bit, but I am trying to vary it to make it more interesting. Tell me what you think.**


	7. The Green Eyed Monster

**A/N: I won't even bother to apologise for the lateness, since I would be wasting your time.  
On with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Green Eyed Monster**

Vicki and Ronan waltzed into school the next morning looking truly in love. Vicki was so happy that she had been the first to tell him.

"What's up lovebirds?" Jess asked running over to the couple, dragging her boyfriend Jonah along too.

"Nothing much." Ronan replied, desperately trying to stop a huge grin sweeping across his face.

"You told him?" Jess questioned Vicki, who nodded, causing Jess to squeal.

"So, Jess knew before me?" Ronan asked, looking slightly miffed. Vicki gave him a quick kiss on cheek.

"It doesn't matter does it? She asked innocently.

"'Course not." Ronan replied, Ronan replied smiling slightly.

The bell signalling the beginning of lunch rang, setting of the stampede of feet, stomping towards the canteen.

"Come with me." Ronan whispered into Vicki's ear. His lips quickly came crashing against hers, before he dragged her from the room. Ronan walked so quickly Vicki was almost running to keep up with him.

They ran until they were out the gate, slipped down an alleyway, round a side street and into an empty playing field.

"What have you brought me here for?" Vicki questioned him, a hint of a smile tracing its way across her face. Knowing Ronan, he was probably up to something.

"I…" Ronan stuttered. Vicki nodded, willing him to continue. "I love you, Vicki, and I want to know if you will marry me." Ronan raced out, as he got down on one knee, producing a ring.

Vicki squealed with delight as her eyes fell on the diamond. "Yes! Yes, yes…Yes!" she shrieked, "Of course I will!"

Ronan swiftly slid the ring onto Vicki's finger and swept her up in his arms. He spun her round and around, her hair flying out around her. She felt like a princess. Maybe fairytales did exist. The perfect fiancé, _their _perfect child; what more could anyone want?

Ronan, placed her gently back on the ground and she hugged him tightly as she could, not wanting to ever let him go.

"I didn't see you at lunch," Jess said, "Where were you?"

Vicki raised her left hand in answer.

"He did not!"

"Yes, he did! He really did!" Vicki squeaked excitement filling her body. It ran from the tips of her toes and encircled every hair on her head.

Jonah pulled Ronan aside. "Mate, how did you find the money for that ring?" Jonah whispered, "If I could, I would buy Jess one." Jonah sighed, "I love her, and I know she wants to get married, but I'm broke!"

"Mate," Ronan said slapping his friend playfully on the back, "Get a job! That's what I did, works wonders." Ronan laughed chasing back towards the girls.

Andi, who had witnessed the whole scene unfold from the corner of the hall, was jealous… and angry. She had never quite forgiven Ronan for rejecting her advances months previously. How dare he give her the brush off, only to return to her… that useless waste of space? She had always been envious of Vicki, but she felt it more so now. It flooded through her veins like a poison and it hurt. It burned her insides and threatened to scorch her alive.

She was furious with Ronan for choosing that clingy, lifeless, excuse for a human being, over her. Andi O'Donnell had a plan. And her plans had never failed her yet.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 should be up within the next week, so keep your eyes open for that.**

**Here are a few sneak previews for you guys:**

_"I don't want you, Jess."_

_"Where exactly were you last night, Jess?"_

_"Why do you always compare me to Bex?"_

_"You're an absolute hypocrite; I'm not surprised Dad left!"_

_"Stop being so childish!"_

_You... and only you, are the cause of this._

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time...**

**-Lexi**


	8. Jess' Choice

**A/N: I am really proud of this chapter. Huge apologies for the length and wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jess' Choice**

"Jess?" Jess spun around quickly at the sound of her name being called. The tall brunette stood by the bar, away from the flashing lights and pounding music of the club.

"Hey, Babe." She said, strutting over in her short glittery dress. "How did ya find me?" she purred in Jonah's ear.

"Where else would you be?" he shrugged.

"Hmm, let me think," she let out a little drunken giggle, as she trailed kisses down her boyfriend's neck. "In bed with you." A small bubble of laughter escaped her. Jonah tried to push her off him, but she gripped his forearms tightly.

"Don't you want me?" she breathed, her words ever so slightly slurred, her lips at his ear.

"You're drunk." He spat with disgust. Jonah gave her a rough shove and she stumbled back, teetering precariously in her towering heels. "I don't want you, Jess." He said stepping away from her. "Not like this." And with that he was gone, swallowed up by the crowd.

Jess, her ego bruised, face falling, stumbled back towards the bar.

"Vodka and Coke." she said. The barman looked slightly older than her, with side swept blonde hair.

"I think you've had enough; don't you?" he replied. Jess gave him a stare, like burning ice.

"I want another drink," she slurred, "And you're gonna give it to me." She whispered menacingly, slamming her glass down on the bar.

* * *

Harry felt his phone vibrating beside him on the bed. He saw Jess' number flash up on the screen.

"Where are you?" he hissed, raising the phone to his ear.

"Outside," she replied, her teeth chattering uncontrollably, "Open the window!"

Harry groaned, hauled himself to the window and opened it. He gasped, a blast of chilled air hitting him in the face. Seconds later, Jess tumbled though, in a very unladylike fashion. Cursing under her breath, she landed on the bed with a light thud, heels in the air.

Once she had regained her composure and was neatly sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled a ten pound note from her purse and handed it to Harry.

"Are you planning on making this a regular thing?" he asked smiling graciously. Jess made a face at him. She had been entering the house via her brother's room for the previous three nights.

"Where were you?"

"Why do you care?" Jess slurred, trying to hold back giggles.

"You used my window. Or are you too pissed to remember that?"

"I payed for the luxury; remember that?" she burst into peals of laughter, before staggering, drunkenly across the hall to her own room.

* * *

"Jessica Fisher!" Karen's voice boomed up the stairs, "Out of bed, NOW!" Jess lifted her pounding head from the pillow and yelled back, "NO!"

Her head hurt and she felt awful. What a crazy night! She could barely remember what had happened, other than climbing through Harry's window long after the clocks struck midnight.

"Breakfast, Darling?" Karen called to Jess as she stumbled down the stairs, a few hours later. Oh, how she hated hangovers. Jess knew her mum was just putting on an act. Once she had gotten her comfortably seated, the questions would start.

"Just coffee, please." Jess replied, deciding that a mug of coffee would be suitably portable, should the need of a quick escape arise.

"Here you go, Darling," Karen smiled, setting the steaming coffee down in front of Jess. "Careful, it's hot."

Jess smiled weakly, dreading what was coming next.

"Mum, please get to the point." Jess said, slightly more harshly than she had intended.

"I…err," Karen tripped over her words, her head in her hands. "Where exactly were you last night, Jess?"

"I told you, I was at Vicki's." she fought back. A few sentences and the argument was already in full swing.

"I suppose you just forgot to tell her that then." Karen said, causing Jess to shuffle in her seat. Now she knew she was in trouble. "She came round here last night, asking for you… so I rang Jonah and he told me he hadn't seen you either." Karen sat back, disgust and hurt clouding her eyes.

"But I saw him!" Jess tried to defend herself. "He came to look for me!"

"Jess, that's not the point!" Karen cried, her hands raised in an expression of exasperation. "You can't do what you want all the time… I let Bex do her own thing, and look what happened."

"Why do you always have to do that?" Jess hissed "Why do you always compare me to Bex?" tears of rage and pain welled up in her eyes. They had been there for years, but she had never before let them out. Now, as they trickled down her cheeks, she knew it was too late. "I'm not her, okay? I am my own person."

"I know that!" Karen yelled, her emotions overcoming her, "But I wish you were more like her."

"You're not listening to me! I'm not her and I don't want to be!" Jess stood up abruptly.

"Calm down, Jess. I'm just saying you could be more responsible."

"You're an absolute hypocrite; I'm not surprised Dad left and Bex ran off with a pervert to get away from you."

Jess saw her mum flinch at her words, a gloating laugh. She had hit a nerve. "Your firstborn child-the perfect one-would rather be a porn star than be anywhere near you. I stuck by you and all you ever do is criticise me! I'm always second, never first, even when Bex wasn't here. She was always better than me," Jess paused to correct herself, "Always will be better than me."

"Stop it," Karen growled, "She is your sister and you will not talk of her in that way!"

"I'll talk of her anyway I like." Jess hesitated a little, before breaking into a cackle of laughter, "You just can't take anyone speaking ill of her can you?"

Jess glared at her mum, daring her to respond. "To you she is just too perfect, isn't she?" Jess hissed as her coffee slid across the table, the mug shattering with a jarring clash, as it collided with the tiled floor.

Karen suddenly sprung into life at the clatter.

"Jess!" Karen screamed at her daughter as she fled the room in tears, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Stop being so childish!"

* * *

As Jess sat in her bedroom, the conversation played over in her head.

_I'm not childish_, Jess thought; _I'll show you I can be responsible, just you wait. You…and only you are the cause of this; you've made up my mind for me…I will be part of the pact._

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to give you all a deeper insight into why the girls made the decision they did, since they all come from different backgrounds and have their own reasons. I'm really busy because of school and other such (boring) stuff. Also I have been without internet for about a lifetime. I am wondering whether or not to continue this story, so please leave a review and give me your opinions.**

**Here are a few sneak previews for the next chapter:**

"_Can you not just stop for thirty seconds?!"_

"_Your Mum wants you in her office."_

"_Did you really mean what you said?"_

"_She's not worth it."_

"_Don't you dare walk away from me!" _

"_She'll get over it."_

**That is all from me; until next time**

**-Lexi**


	9. You Can't Run Forever

**A/N: I am in love with this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: You Can't Run Forever**

_**6:45am**_

Jess lay in bed, thinking about her decision. Was it really the right thing to do? She wanted to punish her Mum. She wanted to make her see that she could be responsible. She really was sick to death of being compared to her sister. _Bex Fisher: Always sensible, responsible and honest._ "Why can't you be more like her?" everyone always said. "Bex would never do that." Yeah, but she ran away. Then the conversations concerning Bex stopped. No more comparisons or snide remarks. And as awful as it sounded, Jess really enjoyed it. Her Mum would cry at the mention of Bex's name, but Jess couldn't have been happier. Annoyed at living in her big sister's shadow, Bex's departure left Jess free to be herself. Of course she was sad, her sister had run off and left her family in tatters, but she had been so unbelievably pleased.

"Jess, get up now!" her Mum's voice rang out from the other side of her door. "Bex is already eating breakfast."

"There you go again!" Jess growled, "Can you not just stop for thirty seconds?" Silence. Thank God, Jess thought. Finally proof that her Mum could keep her judgemental mouth firmly shut. The question: How long would it last?

Jess heard her Mum give a little huff, like that of an aged dragon.

* * *

"Jess I'm sorry, please listen to me!" Karen begged as Jess walked away from her, towards the front door. Yet another argument; another argument over Bex and which qualities Jess didn't possess.

* * *

The click of heels rang throughout the deserted corridor, alerting Jess to the presence of another person in the vicinity.

"Oh, Jess." Janeece called trotting over, "Your Mum wants you in her office."

"What, now?" Jess huffed, "I'm busy."

"Are you really?" Janeece asked in a tone of superiority, before prancing down the hall. Oh how Jess hated her, snooty cow.

* * *

Jonah crept up behind Jess, who stood in the common room. He snaked his hands round her waist, pulling her into him.

"Hello, Babe." She grinned, tilting her head back so that she could see his face.

"You alright?" Jonah asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh…you know…never mind, eh?" Jonah trailed off, best to put the past behind them, he decided. "Did you really mean what you said?" he asked, a slight danced at the corners off his mouth, his eyes twinkling, flecks of gold stirring in his irises.

"Yes," Jess replied turning to face him. "I did mean it…but what's in it for me?"

"You will have to wait and see, won't you?" Jonah said conspiratorially.

"Wait till when?" Jess asked, equally pleased at where the conversation was going.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Jonah teased, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Jess!" Karen yelled to her youngest daughter as she stood by her car. Jess was walking, hand in hand with Jonah, towards the gate. There was no reply.

Fuming, Karen got in the car, slamming the door shut. Both Bex and Harry winced at the metallic thud.

"Mum," Bex began, "Just leave her."

"Yeah," Harry added, "She's not worth it"

"Harry, she is your sister," Karen replied, "Don't say that."

"Its true," Harry countered as his Mum started the engine.

Karen slowed the car as she reached the pair.

"Jess will you get in the car, please?" Karen said, desperate not to lose her cool, although she was near the edge of caring. Again, Jess ignored her and carried on walking.

"Jessica, don't you dare walk away from me!" Jess was so infuriated she felt like turning to her mother and hurling all sorts of abuse at her, but she didn't. She didn't even want to look at her. Karen revved the engine and sped through the gates.

"She sounded pretty upset," Jonah said, "Why didn't you talk to her?"

"I'm sick of her. She'll get over it." Jonah looked down into her tear filled eyes, holding her protectively.

"Come on, let's go to mine." Jonah planted gentle kisses on her forehead, making her knees turn to jelly. "I've got a free house."

"I love you." Jess mumbled tearfully, her head nuzzled into his chest, "And I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," Jonah whispered, "And I love much more than you will ever know."

_How did things ever get this bad?_

* * *

**A/N: Just a bit of a filler chapter, more action soon. Please review.**

**-Lexi**


End file.
